


Colorblind

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Trip muses on his relationship with T'Pol.





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 or so for a song challenge at The Delphic Expanse forum. The song is "Colorblind" by Counting Crows.
> 
> Takes place sometime before the episode "Harbinger."

The longer she touches him, the more he falls for her.

Trip doesn't know what this is, wouldn't admit it even if he did, but when T'Pol's fingers press into his face or back, it's like the deck below them melts away and they're suspended in space.

He has to admit that he'd continue to see T'Pol even if the neuropressure stopped working. He thinks he may have come to need her. Trip of three years ago is probably building a time machine just to laugh at Present Trip for that sentiment, but it's true.

And he's fine with that.


End file.
